U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,788, whose contents are incorporated herein by reference, discloses a sign holder for use on a rod of rectangular cross-section that serves as a horizontal support of a display rack for merchandise. Such a sign holder is positioned to separate two adjacent groups of merchandise when magnetically clamped onto the rod.
The sign holder of this patent has a magnetic clamp which is configured to have an inverted L-shape defined by a horizontal portion and a vertical portion. The horizontal portion rests on the top flat surface of the rod and has an opening for receiving a sign post. The vertical portion has magnets for magnetically attracting the side flat surface of the rod.
While this L-shaped magnetic clamp works well for clamping onto a rod with a rectangular cross-section, it would be desirable to provide a sign holder that has a clamp which is better suited for use on a rod which lacks flat surfaces, such as a rod which has a circular cross-section. Such rods are also used as horizontal display rack supports for merchandise, such as clothing. Clamps are known which completely encircle the rod with circular cross-section and whose ends are secured together by a fastening screw.